Chinese New Year 2018 Pre-order Event (2018.02.12)
Website *'Link: '''http://activity.jumpw.com/sbpb/ Event Time *'Start: 12 February 2018 at 6.00 PM *'''End: '''28 February 2018 at 11.59 PM Event Introduction This event is a pre-order event where all players can be allowed to participate by pre-ordering a new hero '''Tamamo no Mae and her skin Mythology Mystic Code of the Sun (Taiyou no Shinwa Reisou) from the famous game Fate/Extra and Fate/Grand Order. There is also a bundle of 3 new skins for 3 famous heroes on sale as a pre-order package! Packages Information #Tamamo no Mae (45 -> 40 Yuan) is a single hero set, players who pre-order this package will get the latest hero Tamamo no Mae. #Tamamo no Mae Package (163 -> 138 Yuan) is a hero+skin set, players who pre-order this package will get Tamamo no Mae and her skin Mythology Mystic Code of the Sun (Taiyou no Shinwa Reisou). #3 In 1 Chinese New Year Skins Package (207 -> 158 Yuan) is three latest skins set, players who pre-order this package will get Excellent Skin Date Masamune (Dual Wielding Version) for Senjougahara Hitagi, Excellent Skin Kimono Golden Darkness for Golden Darkness, and Excellent Skin School Swimsuit Kuroneko for Gokou Ruri. Pre-order Instruction #Different server account under the same game passport account can participate in pre-order together (meaning you can buy the pre-order set for more than one server in a single game account). However, each server account can participate in the pre-order only once (for example, players who already brought Tamamo no Mae (40 Yuan) will no longer be able to change their mind to buy The Tamamo no Mae Package (Hero + Skin) (138 Yuan) again later) #The heroes and skins from this pre-order event will be discounted only during the event, the products will be removed from the website after the end of the pre-order event. After the products return to the in-game Item Mall, their price will be restored to their original price. #The Tamamo no Mae's original price is 45 Yuan and The Tamamo no Mae Package (Hero + Skin)'s 's original price is 163 Yuan (45+118 Yuan). #The hero, hero&skin, and skin bundle packages are expected to be available in Item Mall around the end of the February. How to Participate #Login by clicking on the Login Button below the pre-order instruction at the middle of the screen or clicking on the Buy Now (立即购买) buttons below any product on the website. #After logging in, clicking on the Buy Now (立即购买) button below the product you want to buy and the website will ask for your server you want the product to be delivered to. #After filling the server, the game will ask you to pay the cost of the product, if you already have cash in your JUMP Passport, clicking the Confirm button (确认) your pre-ordering will be completed. #If you don't have enough cash in your JUMP Passport, clicking the confirm button will pop-up a warning text that tells you to have enough money in Jump Passport by topping up on it first (you need to top up on JUMP Passport, not 300 Heroes). #For the method of top up to the JUMP Passport, visit JUMP's Top Up Website and just don't select any game name when you top up. Tamamo no Mae (Skill Preview) 'Tamamo's basic attacks' Tamamo uses spells on the enemy to cause a bursting attack. ---- 'Fox's Wedding' Tamamo one-sidedly declares a wedding to her Master, at this time a sun shower of blessings is shed, placing Weighted Stone of Tamamo (mirror) to the side of Master she made an oath with. If the distance between Tamamo and Master is too far, the Wedding state will be removed. ---- 'Curse: Fiery Heaven / Curse: Frigid Heaven / Curse: Chaos Heaven Q' Tamamo uses Dakini heavenly methods (Dakini ten-hou), accessing to three kinds of Curse: *'Curse: Fiery Heaven: '''Tamamo sprays the fire forward, burning all enemies hit. *'Curse: Frigid Heaven: Tamamo obliquely launches an ice cone, penetrating all enemies hit. *'''Curse: Chaos Heaven: '''Tamamo takes herself as the center to create a tornado, sweeping all nearby enemies hit. '''Weighted Stone (mirror) can simulate the skill, releasing the stronger version of the curse from Tamamo's Master. ---- 'Mantra：Aphotic Cave W' Tamamo unleashes a power of darkness in a form of a barrier to protect herself or the targeted ally. If the barrier is not destroyed within the duration, it will automatically detonate itself at the end of the duration and restore Tamamo's Magic Power (Mana). The power of darkness (barrier) can use Weighted Stone (mirror) to attack enemies, eroding their Magic Power (Mana). ---- 'Charm: Polygamist Castration Fist (Gyokutenhou) E' Tamamo uses Polygamist Castration Fist, kicking while flying forward in the targeted direction, the enemy hit by her will be marked. The mark will detonate after 1 second (dealing unique damage on Male Heroes). When the kick hits on the target, the power of Weighted Stone (mirror) will trigger on the power of A-Rank Noble Phantasm. ---- 'Red Spider Lily Killing Stone Eightfold Blessings of Amaterasu on the Weight Stone under the Sunlit Watery Heavens (Exclusive)' Tamamo soars into the sky, releasing the sacred treasure Red Spider Lily Killing Stone, sending an orb of energy toward the targeted direction. All enemies hit by the orb will be damaged and poisoned. The poison deals damage over time to all affected enemies. If the Weighted Stone (mirror) is placed on the side of Tamamo's Master, the orb will be traveling back to her Master after reaching the maximum distance, dealing the higher damage to all enemies hit and poisoning them. The poison deals stronger version of damage over time to all affected enemies. ---- ----